Dreams Never Come True
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Sasuke returns to Kanoha after four years with Orochimaru. How does Naruto handle the Uchiha making a move on him? After all, he's not even sure Sasuke's real. SasuNaru yaoi. Rated M for a reason, people. Don't like don't read. ONE SHOT!


**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Why must I say this every time I post something? It's actually very depressing :'( Not only do I not own Naruto or any relative characters/terms, I don't make money off of this kinda stuff. I mean, who'd be willing to buy this piece of crap anyway?**

**Warning: Izzy: As i said before, this is yaoi, which means boy on boy action. Don't like, don't read. **

**Naruto: Right! She made my fictional Sasuke touch me for Kami-sama's sake! **

**Sasuke: Tch, dobe, you let me. **

**Izzy: Alright boys, save the action for my stories! Reviews appreciated! **

**PS: Terribly sorry about the shortness. It seemed a lot longer in my notebook! Gomen!**

**

* * *

**

***FLASHBACK***

_"He's gone! Gone forever!" cried the pink haired kunoichi. She pushed herself onto her teammate, arms wrapped securely around his waist. Gushing streams of satly liquid stained the obnoxious orange of the young boy's jumpsuit. Quiet whimpers escaped Sakura's thin lips in agony for the lost Uchiha. "Sasuke left!" _

_ Naruto took little pleasure from his long-time crush holding him just so. In anger, regret, and sorrow, the blonde gently pushed the weeping girl from his grasp so that his bright blue eyes could gaze into the bottomless green of Haruno Sakura's eyes. "I'll being Sasuke back, I promise. Dattebayo!" He lifted a thumb in reassurance, all the while giving her a goofy grin. _

***End flashback***

Memories, both good and bad, sorrowful and happy, came flooding back to the usually bubbly blonde. He stared longingly at his best friend, who'd become a missing nin. Even after all those years, he's never given up his endless search for the Uchiha heir. This time, as he gazed into the deep obsidian orbs of Uchiha Sasuke, it wasn't just a reminder of the past; it was the _now._

Blood spattered across his pale skin, Sasuke's lips twitched upward in a sly smile. I've finished my job; Itachi is dead. Orochimaru, too." His small smile transformed into an ear-to-ear grin. "It's your time Naruto. This night is all yours," the raven announced seductively. As if to clarify his meaning, he slowly untied the purple rope knotted around his waist. White and dark green cloth pooled at the Uchiha's ankles. Porcelain skin, free of any blemish, seemed to glow in the soft moonlight.

Hesitantly, Naruto took a cautious step toward what appeared to be his best friend and secret lover. He rested a tan and calloused hand on smooth skin, caressing Sasuke's cheek. "Is that really you, Sasuke?" he asked, voice wavering out of fear and instability of mind.

"Of course I am, dobe." Before Naruto had the chance to respond, Sasuke pushed his cold lips onto the plump lips that were previously teasing him. The blonde stiffened in shock. Quickly recovering, he kissed his teammate back with all the passion he could muster. Sasuke nibbled on Naruto's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

Instead of allowing the offending, yet deliciously wet and warm, muscle to slip into his mouth, Naruto pulled back. He stared with half lidded and lust clouded eyes into those orbs he'd dreamed of for nearly four years. Pale fingers ghosted over the scares that adorned the demon vessel's naturally tan cheeks. "Are you not enjoying this?" with a lifetime's worth of confidence and Uchiha pride, the sadistic raven unzipped his dobe's jacket and ripped his black undershirt and jumpsuit from his toned body. The dropped his hand from Naruto's cheek, trailing it down his bare chest, all the way to his pant line. With inhuman speed, Sasuke ripped off the Kyuubi holder's pants and boxers in one go.

Black orbs gazed hungrily at the fully erect organ before him. Sasuke had to give it to him- who knew Naruto was so _big? _Wiping away any traces of jealousy, the raven licked his lips and got down on his knees, coming face to face with the object of his desire. Without so much as a second thought or a moment's hesitation, he teasingly licked the tip of the now gasping boy's hard cock.

Naruto let out a deep growl. "Don't be a tease, teme!" he threw his head back, golden locks splayed against the wall behind him as Sasuke engulfed his member whole. Hums sent vibrations up his erection, causing moans of ecstasy to spill out of the raven's "victim's" mouth. A hot, moist tongue licked up the vein on the underside of his throbbing penis. Sasuke continued to torture the gasping boy by sucking oh so gently and using this tongue to swirl around the organ as if it were a lollipop.

That warm, bubbly feeling boiled in the depths of Naruto's stomach. "S-S-Sasuke! I'm going to- AH!" he screamed as he came hard into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. White streams leaked from the raven's mouth as he struggled to swallow all of the semen that was shot into his throat only moments previous.

"You're so… Delicious…" Sasuke purred as he stood up, grasping Naruto's member. He began pumping it back to life. "Wake up, Naru-chan," he whispered in the flabbergasted male's ear.

Naruto jolted straight up in his bed. Soiled sheets tickled his skin as he noticed his not-so-little problem. He glanced confusedly around his empty room. "It was all… a dream?"

He scrambled out of his cum covered comforter and sauntered over to his small, three-drawer dresser. Letting a few stray tears drip down his cheeks, the disappointed ninja ran his rough fingers over the picture of Team 7, taken four years previous. Sapphire orbs gazed at Kakashi's embarrassed expression, Sakura's giddy peace sign, his own glare intended for his best friend, and lastly, Sasuke's annoyed grimace. Tears still cascading down his scarred cheeks, he sputtered, "You're never coming back, are you?"


End file.
